Jocks Aren't So Bad
by SlayToDismay42
Summary: Back in school days, Zoey has a huge hatred towards jocks, even on the show. But when an athlete in a red track suit approaches her and teaches her how to handle sports and not everything in life is perfect, will Zoey understand the concept? Tyler/Zoey.


Jocks Aren't So Bad...

After another brutal season of Total Drama, all 13 new competitors were joyful and excited that it is over, especially getting away from the toxic wastes and mutated animals. In addition to that, the new competitors also had the chance to meet the old competitors at Playa De Losers. All is well, except for a beautiful but lonely red-head.

Tyler was at a basketball court playing a friendly match of basketball with his good friends Noah, Harold, and Cody. He also had troubles bothering him as well. Lindsay had broken up with him since she feels like it has not been working out and it's time to go on separate paths; even though she remembered his name.

Zoey was sitting on the edge of one of the outdoor pools, while Tyler couldn't help but stare. He also had the basketball in his hands while Noah was calling out to pass it. And sooner or later the ball was stolen from Cody.

"Dude, why do you keep staring at her?" Noah asked impatiently.

"Well, she's obviously sad and I wish there was a way I can help her." Tyler said.

"Then go down there and talk to her."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Every time I approach her, she gives me this glaring look and stamps away like I pissed her off or something. Is there something wrong with me?"

"I think I know the problem." Harold spoke.

"Then what is it?"

" Since I made a cameo back in season 4, rumor has it that Zoey seems to have a hatred towards jocks."

" And you know this how?" Noah scoffed.

"It was said by some of the new competitors and I seem to overhear it, not eavesdrop. "

"Hmph, fair enough."

"Thanks for the tip, Harold dude! Now I can finally approach with details."

Tyler dashed off while the boys continued to talk.

"He's a good guy. Tyler deserves a girl like Zoey." Cody smiled.

Zoey was still sitting at the edge of the pool with her feet floating along with the water. As soon as she saw Tyler, her mood quickly changed.

"Uh hey, hows it going?" Tyler spoke kindly enough.

"Why do you keep following me you weirdo! What are you a stalker!"

"Please Zoey, is it? May I have a couple of minutes of your time?"

Zoey looked around and nodded.

"Listen, I think I know what you're problem is."

" Problem? I don't have a problem! I just-"

"You hate jocks."

Zoey looked around and frowned while rubbing her right arm with embarrassment.

"Is it true?" Tyler spoke again.

"Yes…"

"How come?"

Zoey paused for a moment and then continued.

"Well, I never had any friends back at my school, so I never had any support. And plus, gym was the worst subject for me. I was the worst when it came to sports so I always sat out, until my mother lectured me about how high grades were very important to us. Every time I participated, no one really wanted me on their team since I was weak both physically and mentally. Every time I mess up or if the other team scores a point, my team yells and scowls at me. And after the period is over, many jocks would push me around calling me 'weak, lonely, red-neck'. Why can't people be more sympathetic about sports!"

Zoey had tears filling her eyes. Tyler patted her back.

"Wow." She sniffed. "I got so caught up with my story that I forgot to ask you for your name. What's your name?"

"Name's Tyler!" he grinned proudly.

"Tyler…Tyler. Wait a minute. You're the jock who always gets hurt! I'm sorry you went through that pain."

"No prob! Pain was one thing, but it didn't get in the way of me enjoying time with my friends."

"You seem like a stand-up guy, I like that. Well, at least you have Lindsay. Right?"

Tyler frowned and gave a disappointed sigh.

"Uh, she kinda broke up with me a couple of days ago. She said I was a bother to her and we should move on. Love hurts y'know?"

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I always felt that you two were a cute couple and all. Well I'm also quite heartbroken myself…"

Tyler was surprised. Why would anyone dump a friendly girl like Zoey?

"Aw man. What happened?"

"There's this guy named Mike I used to like back in season 4. He seemed to be quite an actor, but he sometimes took it far. He had his characters named Chester, Vito, Svetlana, and Manitoba Smith. Chester was a grumpy old man, Vito was a jerk who always flirted with Anne Maria, Svetlana was weird but very strong when it came to gymnastics, and Smith who had a huge attitude for adventure and was a little sexist as well. Every time I told him to be himself, he seemed self-assured, but still does it anyway. It's creepy and that's why I had to end the relationship. I guess that leaves me all alone."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes and Tyler had an idea.

"Hey Zoey. Wanna practice basketball with me?"

Zoey hesistated and looked away.

"Um are you sure Tyler? You aren't going to yell at me for doing bad are you?"

"Of course not! It takes a lot of skill and practice to become an athlete. If anything, I will be by your side!"

"Thanks, you are a true friend."

Tyler and Zoey walked to the basketball court. Apparently it was around 5:00 pm so it was a nice time to practice in the sunset.

"Okay Zoey. Show me what you got."

Zoey stood in position. She threw the ball at the hoop, but hit the edge and bounced off.

"Oh no! I missed, Dang it! Dang it! Dang it!" She stamped her feet and covered her face with her hands.

She had a sudden flashback of how people scowled and yelled at her for missing the opportunity to score. Tyler quickly ran up to her.

"Zoey are you alright?"

After a few minutes she recovered.

"Yeah, just had a bad flashback."

"Just take all the time you need."

Zoey took a deep breath and finally got her act together. She took the ball and threw it again, and this time, it made it!

"Wow I made it in!"

"Nice one Zoey!"

It took about an hour and a half to learn the basics, as wells learning to dribble when running and slam dunking it at a good time. It was now 6:30 and Zoey was more energetic than ever. 

"It's getting late. You wanna head back to the hotel?"

"Nope. I want to challenge you Mr. Athlete. Let's see how good you are. And give it all you got, no holding back!"

Tyler had a competitive grin on his face.

"Alright, if you insist!"

After 40 minutes, Tyler got his butt kicked by the friendly indie chick.

"Wow, you really are a quick learner." He panted.

"Well, I thank you for the courage and support you gave me." She smiled as he smiled back.

"Let's head back to the hotel." She said.

The next morning was like any other summer morning. A nice sunny day with cool breezes to add to the mood. Tyler enjoyed his breakfast regular, scrambled eggs and bacon. He walked outside to see Zoey by the pool side again.

"Morning Zoey!" he boomed and waved.

"Morning Tyler!" she shouted and waved back.

He ran to her and sat down near the pool.

"So. What do you wanna do today?" he asked.

Zoey thought for a moment and spoke.

"How about every day, you teach me how to play a sport!" she said feeling excited.

Tyler's eyes widened. No girl he had ever met wanted to learn to play every sport.

"You're joking right?"

"Nope. I have this boost of energy to let me go on."

"I don't know…" 

"Come on, don't want to get defeated by a girl again do you?"

"Well well, reverse psychology, good show! Alright then, let's go."

1 WEEK LATER…

It's been a whole week of Zoey learning about Basketball, baseball, soccer, football, hockey, volleyball, tennis, golf and more. Tyler was exhausted from the training as well as Zoey, so as for today, they decided to go watch the sunset together. They also had a picnic there as well and laying down to feel the sun's rays of glory. Zoey met nice people, but for the first time, she actually made a friend to talk with, laugh, joke, and travel and even tell secrets to.

They were at the top of a hill lying down next to each other enjoying the breeze.

"You know Zoey." Tyler began

"Hmm?"

"Now I learned to not ever accuse nice girls by their appearance."

Zoey giggled and sighed with satisfaction.

"It's beautiful up here, don't you think?"

"Not as beautiful as you are."

She smiled and blushed. Then she finally remembered the question she was going to ask Tyler.

"Hey Tyler."

"Yes Zo-zo?"

"What inspires you to go on? Like many fans see you as a failure and all, but what makes you strong enough to proceed?"

"I learned a lot from people, especially my father. He told me that life is not always about winning trophies or getting fame or popularity. It's about being yourself and what you were born to be. People try to put me down, but it only makes me stronger. I always wanted to be a true athlete at sports. I guess I am not as good as many people see it, but I have a thing for sports. Many people see it as competition, even at my school, but I see it as cooperation and blazing fun. My point is to be true to yourself and follow what you believe in succeeding. If fans see me as a complete klutz, so what, as least I made great friends on the show. Zoey?"

Zoey smiled and had tears in her eyes.

"You are a great guy Tyler. I am so happy to meet a great, inspiring guy like you. I love that you like to be yourself and not worry about what people think."

"And Zoey, if there's anything you need, anything at all, just let me know. I'm always there for people in needs." Tyler smiled with a wink.

Zoey giggled. Then they slowly got together and both received a passionate kiss on the lips. After a couple of minutes, they broke apart slowly. They glanced at the sun which already had set down and now the moon was rising. Fireflies were also glowing with passion.

"They're probably looking at us" she chuckled.

"It's probably mating season for them." He mused.

"Maybe we should leave them alone." She said getting up.

"Yeah." Tyler followed.

"Wait." She paused as she was walking.

"Is something wrong?"

She had that competitive grin on her face. Tyler knew she wanted to challenge him, but it was not a sport since it was getting late.

"Want to race back?"

"Race? As in run? "

"Yes sir."

Tyler knew she was serious so he did a quick warm-up. Then he got his game act together.

"Alright, on the count on 3. 3…2..."

"1!"

Zoey sprinted, leaving Tyler far behind.

"Hey wait up! That's cheating!" he shouted playfully.

Zoey didn't reply and kept on running. Tyler sprinted as well and eventually caught up. They were laughing and smiling all the way back to the hotel.

"Maybe I should never accuse jocks because of their experience." Zoey thought.

Tyler and Zoey reached the hotel, gave another quick kiss, and waved each other a good night as they both went to their rooms. 


End file.
